


Hope

by Opale021



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Athena is a bitch, F/M, Hades and Hypnos are OOC, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kanon has a cat, M/M, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Psychological Torture, Rape, Scars, Thanatos - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opale021/pseuds/Opale021
Summary: PostHades! Malgré leur résurrection à lui et aux chevalier d'ors, Kanon va mal, très mal, désespéré de racheter ses fautes, il néglige sa santé, jusqu'au moment où il s'effondre devant ses camarades. A partir de là , tout bascule : Un nouvel ennemi apparaît, menaçant l'équilibre fraîchement rétablit et des secret qui ne devait être connus sont révélés au grand jour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde voici ma première fanfiction sur Saint Seiya!
> 
> Elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et je me suis finalement décider à la poster!   
> A noter que je n'ai pas encore de correctrice pour cette fic' et que du coup des fautes risque de se glissées dans le texte .
> 
> L'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement.
> 
> Sur ce bonne lecture et laisser moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé!

Saga était malade. Enfin pas vraiment. Il était vidé de toute énergie comme tous ses frères d'arme ayant sacrifiés leur vie devant le Mur des Lamentations. Ils leurs étaient impossible de ne serait ce que manger seuls, et étaient totalement dépendants de leur serviteurs, enfin c'était le cas pour Mu, Aldébaran, Shaka, Aiolia, Aioros,Camus et Milo. Dohko se faisait amoureusement chouchouté par un Shion décidé à rattraper ses 250 ans de séparation ,et pour ce qui est de Saga , DeathMask ( qui a récupérer son nom de baptême et se fait ainsi nommé Angelo désormais ),Shura et Aphrodite , Kanon s'occupait d'eux. En effet le cadet était prêt à tout pour se racheter auprès de ses frères dorés,même si cela revenait à servir de serviteur à son frère et à ses camarades.

Saga soupira. C'est que son frère prenait du temps à faire les courses. En effet Kanon avait des journées assez rythmées depuis leur retour. Il se réveillait tôt pour préparer les petits déjeuner de son frère, d'Angelo, d'Aphrodite et de Shura, leur donnait à manger puis allait faire les courses pour chacun d'eux, revenais, préparais le déjeuner les nourrissait, puis passait son après midi entre le nettoyage de leurs appartements respectif et la préparation du dîner.

L'aîné des gémeaux soupira de nouveau et espéra que son frère allait se dépêcher car il voulait vraiment pouvoir manger du nougat et ça devait bien faire deux heure que son cadet était partit. Il sentit soudainement le golden triangle de Kanon s'ouvrir dans le salon et il entendit des bruits assez étrange étouffé par la cloison. Il se sentit s'endormir d'un coup et pensa qu'il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu pour le nougat et ne s'inquiéta pas plus de savoir quels étaient ces bruits.

Trois heure plus tard, le dragon des mer entra dans la chambre et sourit tendrement à la vue du visage serein de son jumeaux. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir retrouver ce frère qu'il avait cru perdu à jamais des années auparavant. Quand il avait découvert prés de lui, après sa résurrection ,son Saga, faible, inconscient mais bien vivant, il avait pleuré de soulagement et de joie à l'idée de pouvoir se faire pardonner de ce jumeaux auquel il avait d'après lui arraché la vie et la raison. Alors depuis il s'occupait de tout les chevalier d'ors n'ayant pas de serviteurs, pour se racheter mais surtout car il se sentait utile en les aidants et ce malgré leurs remarques parfois blessantes à son propos et le fait que certains le traitaient juste comme un larbin sans même s'en rendre compte,son propre frère le premier

Kanon réveilla doucement son jumeaux adoré et l'installa confortablement contre les oreillers.;

"-Qu'est ce que tu m'apporte de bon aujourd'hui ?

-Du ragoût de bœuf avec des champignons , j'espère que tu aimeras…

-Tu est un véritable cordon bleu, donc ce doit être délicieux."

A ces mots, le second gémeaux rougit délicatement de plaisir et commença à nourrir son frère.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient , les différents chevaliers d'ors regagnaient des forces, et Kanon, lui, en perdait. En effet devoir jouer les serviteurs pour quatre personnes, alors que lui-même n'était pas rétabli, siphonnait le peu de forces qu'il parvenait à récupérer. Il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis leur retour à la vie , son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars l'empêchant de se reposer de jour comme de nuit. Et à cela s'ajoutent les fortes poussées de fièvre dont il était victime et qui le laissait parfois tremblant et délirant pendant plusieurs heures. Il ne prévint personne de ses problèmes, car ils se sentait indigne de les déranger pour si peu. De plus, seul Milo s'était rendu compte que la santé de Kanon déclinait , mais ne pouvait rien faire a cause des anciennes lois du Sanctuaire l'empêchant d'aider Kanon sans l'accord du Grand Pope, Grand Pope qui ne se rendait compte de rien absorbé qu'il était par son travail et sa relation avec la balance. Le calvaire du gémeaux dura ainsi encore deux mois.


End file.
